Power consumption of user equipment (UE) in a radio resource control connected (RRC connected) state depends on, to a great extent, scheduling performed by a network on the UE. A guaranteed bit rate (GBR) requirement of the UE is mainly considered when the network performs scheduling on the UE in the RRC connected state, and GBR requirements of multiple UEs are first ensured. When there are remaining system resources, scheduling is then performed fairly according to different bearer priorities of different UEs. However, a network side does not consider power saving requirements of the UEs.
For UE in a radio resource control idle (RRC idle) state, power consumption of the UE mainly lies in paging (paging) listening performed by the UE, frequency of cell reselection performed by the UE, frequency of TA update performed by the UE, and so on. When configuring the UE, the network side considers a condition of the entire network, but does not consider a power saving requirement of the UE. Particularly, in a case in which the UE is expected to prolong standby time, how to reduce power consumption of the UE is not considered either.